corey el chico vampiro capitulo 7
by tomoyonya
Summary: luego de...ñeh ustedes saben lo que paso en el capitulo anterior xD


**Holiwis mis queridos lectores =3**

**Como siempre los dejo abandonados pero no he tenido ni una pisca de inspiración ni tampoco me he dado la lata de tratar de seguir -.-**

**PERO POR USTEDES LO HAREEE**

* * *

><p>Corey y su familia estuvieron 2 horas viajando. Corey y trina como siempre pelearon pero sus padres simplemente los ignoraron por que sabían que no tenia caso intentar separarlos eso solo provocaría que pelearan mas,<p>

-cuanta falta?-

-falta poco corey- dice su madre leyendo un revista

-cuanto es poco-

-1hora- dice cortante el padre sin quitar la mirada del camino

**Pov corey**

1 HORA! Apenas había sobrevido las primeras dos horas y trina no paraba de ver fotos de Nick en todo el viaje diciendo "Nick Nick te extrallare" "o Nick eres tan perfecto" es horrible estaba totalmente harto, de verdad a veces (siempre) puede ser insoportable, ya aburrido saca mi guitarara antes no la había sacado por ser bueno y no molestar pero como a los demás le daba igual comencé a tocar como si nada, luego de tocar unos acordes que la verdad me gustaban comenze a tararear

-COREY CALLATE QUE NO VES QUE NO PUEDO PENSAR CON TU MOLESTA MUSICA-dijo trina odiosamente

-no es mi culpa estoy muy aburrido y mis papas no me han dicho nada- dije con una sonrisa triunfante

-PAPA MAMA DIGANLE ALGO-

-algo- respondieron mis padres a lo que yo me rei mientras trina estaba completamente irritaba literamente le salía humo por las orejas

-ves no les importa- como si nada segui tocando tranquilamente si pudiera crearía una letra pero aun me cuesta pero del ritmo jamas me quejo la verdad me quedaban muy bien a mi gusto quizá después pueda crear mi propias letras seria de gran ayuda

Asi el tiempo se me hizo muy corto mientras yo tocaba mi guitara a trina no le quedo de otra escuchar mi música resignada

-ya llegamos- dijo mi padre parando el auto

-POR FIN- grito trina saliendo como rayo del auto

-seeeh que bien- baje tranquilamente del auto aun con mi guitarra en mano pero apenas Sali quede impresionado NO HABIA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA solo pasto verde a kilómetros y una carretera junto a mi

-y que tal-

-ehm- dije rascándome nerviosamente la cabeza

-jajaja solo bromeaba ven- me hizo señales para que caminara y yo solo lo seguí sin objeción alguna sdimos como 10 pasos y estab enfrente una mansión quede atonito al ver la gigantesca casa

-sorprendido?-

-s-si- dije como un verdadero idiota

-te explico- dijo mi madre acercándose a mi –lo que pasa es que desde fuera no se ve nada para que no conce esta casa pero al cruzar el campo de fuerza se te hace mas claro

-pero entoces todo pueden entrar aquí?-

-no solo los que poseen magia, tómalo como un refugio-

-bueno-

-dejen de hablar, corey tu entrenamiento comienza ya

-QUE?!- recién salía del auto y ya quería que me pusiera a entrenar

- si, vamos o quieres estar mas de dos semanas?-

-cuando empezamos?- sabia que era una trampa pero aun asi cai

-de inmediato-

-yo ire a hacer la comida- dice mi mama entrando a la "casa"

-y yo te ayudare a entrenar- dice con una sonrisa muy maléfica, tenia el gran presentimiento de que se quería vengar

-bien vamod al patio de atrás-

Asi fue como nos fuimos al patio trasero había muchos obstáculos otros muy peligrosos tenían puas o estaban embuetos en fuego, nose por que me entro un poco de miedo

-aaaj que nostálgico- lo dice como si nada bueno supongo que como ella ya vivio esto no este ni sorprendida

-bueno corey comenzemos- de repente la ropas de todo cambiaron mi papa tenia una especia de trage muy elgante para mi gusto trina tenia unas malas con destellos rosa y rojos en su espalda tenia el logo de unas alas de demosnio mientras yo tenia las mismas pero tenis destello azuls y el logo, bueno no lo podía ver-trina enseñale a tu hermano lo que debe hacer-

-bien-se puso en un extremo

-comienza…AHORA-

* * *

><p><strong>Wiiii la quise cortar aquí por que soy una malota y quería dejar en suspenso :3<strong>

**Espero les alla gustado déjenme sus comentarios esta vez exigiré al menos 5 comentarios para seguir yo creo que es lo minimo que puedo pedir de apoyo no? Y si no llegan esos 5 comentarios simple no siguo mas dicho esto me despido mis amores (?)**


End file.
